but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Artifacts of Virtue
Granted by the Choirs The Artifacts of Virtue are items of great power that were created and granted to the Mortal Races, usually to people who became Saints, by the Archangels of the eight Choirs of Angels. Each of the items has a long history being passed down from person to person, finding itself in the hands of many a Hero and Saint who used the items preform great deeds in the name of Good. The Artifacts of Virtue are some of the greatest tools that Good possesses, second only to the Mantle of The Avatar. The Eight Artifacts: The Mirror of Honesty (Shining Hope) Out of all the items Good has within its arsenal, the Mirror of Honesty remains one of the most secret and feared by Evil. Passes down within the Shining Concord Empire, this item has not left its borders for well over a millennia - nor did it have a need to. The Oracle that has inherited this mirror will find their power to be enhanced many fold - making it the single most powerful tool of divination in The World. However, the user must be very careful about how often they use this mirror. The power of prophecy of that scale eats away at the body and, if overused, could cut of ones own senses from the outside world. The current user is the Oracle Titania. The Chalice of Compassion (Chalice of Ouroboros) A great item of healing and purifying power, the chalice has been used over the centuries by great priests of The Light and Saints in order to restore the world, heal the people and beat back Corruption. But due to the nature of the chalice its users, more often then not, find themselves overusing their powers for the benefit of others. Its last known user is the Hero of Ash and former High Priestess of Galande Victoria Fairfax. The Lance of Valor (Gae Azali) An immensely powerful weapon in its normal state, the lance shows its true power in situations where the wielder is outmatched. Due to the nature of the weapon, it leads its wielders headlong into one impossible battle after another. Its current user is Argenta Glasaf, who became the wielder during the Avatar Island Showdown. The Sword of Justice (St. Mordecai's Judgement) Powerful weapon, true power makes it more powerful against opponents that have done wrong in the past. This sword houses the Soul of the Hero, dubbed the First Saint of Justice despite not actually wielding the Artifact, Mordecai. His criteria for selecting his wielder is immensely strict and he hold whoever uses him to his own standards. The wielder of this sword must be willing to give up anything and everything in the battle against Evil and the pursuit of Justice. Its current user is the Exalted Golden Paragon The Light. [[Armor of the Seven Dawns|''The Armor of Honor (The Armor of the Seven Dawns)]] An armor that grants protection to the user and to those around him so long as he acts rigidly within the Knights Code. This item is passed down the royal line of Galande Its current user is Xavier Archlight. ''The Ring of Sacrifice Grants immense power for one day before the users body turns to ash at the next dawn. The item disappears after every use and appears before a new user when it is needed. The Stole of Spirituality Allows the user to see the history of any person or object he comes into contact with. However, the amount of information granted by the stole is immense. The wearers of the stole were often driven slowly apathetic as they begin to know far more then mortals should within their lifespans. Its last known user is the Wagashi aesthetic Shinjitsu. The Cloak of Humility Makes you unnoticeable, even by magical and divine sight. Use it too much and you will not be able to take it off and will be forgotten by everyone. Though it is a fact that this item exists, both past and current users of this item remain unknown. Category:Artifact Category:Artifact of Virtue Category:Good Category:Angels